1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus with a power supply unit, and an electronic device serving as a power supply.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a portable personal computer, generally comprises a power supply unit for supplying electric power to the components of the computer (e.g., disk drives and a display unit).
Conventionally, the power supply unit is provided with a power supply circuit, where the power supply circuit has a circuit board and a plurality of electronic parts mounted on the circuit board. The power supply circuit of the conventional power supply is entirely covered with a metal cover, for electrically shielding the supply circuit.
However, the metal cover makes the conventional power supply heavy, which makes the computer correspondingly heavy. Accordingly, this decreases the portability of the computer.
In order to make the power supply lighter, it is possible to form a plurality of openings in the metal cover. However, the openings decrease the shielding characteristics of the metal cover.